Fun Time with The Muses
by iBrizzy
Summary: Roman muse: So we have finally gotten our own story! Me: I don't even know why seeing as I just started a fic with you guys. Ambrose muse: It's because you love us. Me: Whatever.. Rated: T, some content might go above that though.
1. The Shield Muses

Anna was laying on her stomach, playing _The Sims 3_ on her laptop when all of a sudden screams and chaos erupted in the house.

Anna: Great.. now what's wrong those idiots?

Roman: *walks into the room, dragging both Ambrose and Seth into the closet and holds up one finger in a 'shh'*

Anna: *raises an eyebrow in confusion, before shrugging and goes back to the game*

Wade, Sheamus, Ryback & Cena: *burst into the room, fuming*

Anna: *looks up at them* What happened?

Cena: I just have one question for you.. Why do you have The Shield here?

Anna: I've told you this before John.. I got them for that story with Chika.

Sheamus: Aye, we know that.. but what made ya want to write a story with them?

Anna: I don't know.. speaking of which *looks over at Sheamus and Ryback* Where did you two come from? Neither of ya guys have appeared in the story as main characters..

Ryback: but we are the side characters

Anna: ...okay.. you know what I'm not even going to bother asking anything else about the matter.

Chika: *runs into the room and jumps on to Wade's back* Come on, Wade! You said we could go out today..

Anna: Wait.. what? Ah.. come on.. Chika! Wade! Neither of you two could have told me this? I had plans of working on the next chapter for 'Life Changes' today. *pouts*

Chika: we won't be gone all night, Anna! We'll be back with plenty of time for ya to work on chapter 3. *grins and grabs Wade's arm and drags him out of the room and out of the house*

Anna: Well it looks like I'm playing some more _Sims 3_ until further notice... or work on fixing up other stories from my account to upload them to my new one.

Cena: I like plan 2!

Sheamus: Ya only like it fella, because she's got that old-yet popular-story on the list.

Anna: I'm still shocked that, that story got to be so popular as fast as it did..

With that Anna shook her head as Cena, Sheamus, and Ryback left her room. She glanced briefly at the closet, but The Shield members weren't in any hurry to get out of their hiding spot. So she just went back to playing _The Sims 3_!


	2. What was Ambrose doing?

Anna: *staring at the blank screen that is word document* Write dammit.. Words.. I command thee to appear...

Ambrose: You know you have to actually type the words out, right?

Anna: *looks over at him and glares* Where the fuck did you come from? And where are the other two Shield members?

Ambrose: Where do you think? Seth and Roman are outside.. tied to a tree.

Anna: Wh- wait.. do I even want to know what happened?

Ambrose: Not really.. I'll just say this: Sheamus and Ryback are behind it.

Anna: I knew I didn't want to know why they were out there.. wait.. why aren't you tied to a tree with them?

Ambrose: I was ah.. out..

Anna: *eyes Dean suspiciously* I'm afraid to ask, but what were you doing?

Ambrose: Don't you have a story to work on..

Anna: Don't you go changing the subject.. now I want to know what you were doing.

Ambrose: none of your business

Anna: it is too my business

Cena: *comes into the room* What's going on in here?

Anna: *looks over and smiles* Cena.. deal with him.. *points at Dean*

Cena: *looks from me to Dean back to me and grins* Sure.. *walks over and grabs Dean by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of the room*

Anna: CENA.. IT BETTER NOT BE ANYTHING THAT RESULTS IN ME WRITING A ONE-SHOT FOR YOU TWO!


	3. Where are Dean and Roman?

Anna laid on her stomach, on top of her bed and sighed while staring at the screen.

Seth: You know, you haven't uploaded anything for our story in awhile.

Anna: *rubs head* And here I thought I was actually going to get a peaceful and quiet night..

Seth: Actually it's morning.. 5 o'clock in the morning to be accurate!

Anna: *slams head into the pillow and mumbles* I did not ask for any specifics, Rollins!

Seth: Just thought I'd point it out.

Anna: Shouldn't you be with Dean or Roman? Wait.. where are they anyway?

Seth: First; yeah, I should probably go hang out with them but getting you to work on our story is more fun. And second; I actually have no idea where they are for once.

Anna: Well isn't this just wonderful.. I have two muses MIA and one enjoying giving me a headache. *sighs*

Seth: You'd think you would be use to this by now *laughs and smirks*

Anna: Ugh.. Seth, you are not aloud to laugh or smirk anymore.

Seth: *smirking still* Why?

Anna: You just aren't.. *avoids looking at Seth*

Seth: *laughs and walks over to her*

Anna: What are you doing? And stop laughing!

Seth: *sits down on the bed* You have a weakspot for whenever I laugh or smirk!

Anna: I do not..

Seth: Do too.

Anna: Do not!

Seth: Yep, you do! *smirking still*

Anna: *making an annoyed face* Shouldn't you be off finding your fellow Shield members or something?

Seth: Fine, but this isn't over. *smirks and gets off the bed, walking out of the room*

Anna: *sighs* Is it possible to kill a muse?

Chika: *appears next to her* Not really, that would be classified as suicide.

Anna: *jumps and looks over* Where did you come from?

Chika: I heard commotion coming from in here and had to investigate.

Anna: oh.. well you just missed Seth being an annoying ass.

Chika: I'm glad I missed it than..

~ Continue ~


	4. The Shield Muses Part 2

Anna stared at the story "Life Changes" for a period before finally saying, "Ya know that is not how I was planning on having The Shield's parts go when I came up with the general idea for it."

Ambrose: When you neglect your stories we gotta do something about it!

Anna: -_-'

Rollins: He's right, you have a bad habit of neglecting things for long periods of time.

Anna: ...that's enough commentary from the peanut galory!

Reigns: We're just here to help you out with your stories.

Anna: ...ugh..

Ambrose: Shouldn't you be doing the next chapter?

Anna: I was trying too.. but you three decided to be asses and I'm to tired to deal with the three of you at the moment.

Rollins: than just go to bed.. get some sleep and come back to the chapter later.

Anna: ...and this is why I like you more than Ambrose. *glances at Dean and laughs*

Ambrose: *glares at Anna* Ya know Life Changes-

Chika: Don't you dare finish that sentence, Ambrose!

Anna: Oh it's the star of Life Changes *grins* Haven't seen ya in a while, Chika!

Reigns: Well Chika's appearance seemed to lighten the mood a bit.

Rollins: You said it, Roman.

Anna: Chika, can ya get these three out of here so I can get some sleep?

Chika: Sure thing... *turns to The Shield* ..Come on, guys! *walks out of the room*

Anna: *watches Chika leave, looks at The Shield* Ya guys going?

Ambrose: *smirking and follows after Chika*

Anna: ah.. Dean..

Rollins: don't bother trying to get his attention..

Reigns: *nods in agreement* yeah..

Anna: what about you two?

Rollins: *looks over at Reigns* Wanna go out and get some lunch and hang out?

Reigns: I'm in!

Anna: *watches both Rollins and Reigns leave the room, before sighing* Time for some sleep!


End file.
